


Lana Del Rey Made Me Do It

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, I have no idea where this is going., Kissing, Lana Del Rey's Cola, M/M, Music, Nostalgia, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil plot bunnies attack again</p><p>This time Steve is minding his own business listen to Pandora drawing a picture for Peggy, when Tony figures out the song he's listening to is Lana Del Rey's Cola and calls him out on it.</p><p>1980/90's music nostalgia ensues. </p><p>Tags will be added as the story goes and I figure out what the hell I'm  doing. </p><p>I stole three lines from Age of Ultron but I'm pretending that movie never happened.  (Just like I will Civil War I'm sure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songs/albums in the chapter listed in order of appearance:  
> Pepsi Cola (Lana Del Rey)  
> Wrong Side of Heaven (Five Finger Deathpunch)
> 
> Mickey (Toni Basil)  
> No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn (Bestie Boys)  
> Walk This Way (Areosmith)  
> November Rain (Guns-n-Roses)  
> Knocking on Heavens Door (Guns-n-Roses)  
> Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper)  
> Kick Start My Heart (Mötley Crüe)  
> Express Yourself (Madonna)  
> I want Your Sex (George Michael)  
> Mmmbop (Hanson)  
> Tubthumping (Chumbawamba)  
> Here I Go Again (White Snake)  
> (Cyndi Lauper) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun album  
> We're Not Gonna Take It (Twisted Swister)  
> Killin Me Softly (Fugees)  
> 

Tony saw Steve on the couch and started to call a greeting out to him but stopped when he realized Cap had head phones in. He couldn't hear the song playing but he caught the soft humming. Tony leaned against the doorframe and just watched his team leader. He was just enough behind Steve that it was unlikely he would be seen. 

For whatever reason, Steve was never still for very long in Tony's presence, save for movie night. Tony didn't know why, maybe it was his own manic energy when he wasn't tangled up in a build or planning for a build.

He could just make out that Steve was drawing. He pulled his phone from his pocket slowly and accessed the camera to see what he what it was. 

Tony smiled, Steve was drawing the dancing monkey from his touring days. He knew that Peggy had kept the picture over the years but her eyesight had made it hard for her to see the little sketch. Steve was re-drawing it on a large pad. 

He watched the man for a few minutes, lost in the sure lines and and shading. He watched as Steve added a Big Top in the background that looked suspiciously like his tower and a few other circus related structures. And thought that Clint might like a copy flittered through his mind.

Tony put away the feed and the phone and quietly moved to the kitchen, but something made him pause. He stopped and turned listening to the tune Steve was humming. It sounded familiar. He walked a step closer and listened again.

Tony shook his head, because he HAD to be wrong.

There was no way in hell Steve was humming the song he thought he was humming. 

No.

It wasn't possible. 

Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America, icon of all that was pure and innocent was not sitting in his living room drawing a dancing monkey while humming to Lana Del Rey's Cola. 

But that is exactly what he was humming. Before Tony could think better about it he yanked the closest earbud out and all but yelped. "My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola!!!"

Steve jumped but managed not to wreck the drawing and then Tony's words clicked and his face was red in less than an instant. He stuttered, and barley got out, "I like her voice?" But it was more of a question than an answer, though Tony hadn't actually asked one.

"How do you..." Tony was actually at a loss for words.

Steve set the pad down and stood up facing Tony, his arms across his chest. "It's been five years. I've adapted, Tony. I don't know why you think I wouldn't have found new artists to listen to."

"Lana Del Rey?!"

"I like her voice. Its soft and bluesy and she makes me ..."

"She sounds like a mix of then and now." Tony said softly. He got it.

"I like other artist who don't. It's called Pandora, Tony. It suggests artist and I skip them if I don't like them. But I get to hear different things."

Tony snatched Steve's phone away and started scrolling through the list. Steve just let him. Tony found the expected artists, Glenn Miller, Billie Holiday, The Andrew Sisters, though just after Steve's time but not surprising, was Frank Sinatra and the rest of the Rat Pack, Elvis, The Beatles. The surprises came in the form in of Nirvana, Lana, Macklemore, Seether, and wow... Tony turned and looked at Steve, "Five Finger Death Punch?!?!?!?!?"

"I like Wrong Side of Heaven." Steve shrugged.

Tony nodded, Steve would be drawn to that song. "Bet they would love to have you be one of the veterans in the video." 

Steve shook his head. "No. I would take away to much from what they are trying to say."

Tony didn't think so but he didn't argue the point. He did get back to his original point. "But Cola? Can you even make yourself say pussy, Mr. Language?"

Steve felt his face flare, "Here pussy pussy. Oh and look it's Pussy Galore."

"Oh my god stop the presses, Captain America made a James Bond reference." Tony grasped his chest.

"Assimilate. Resistance is futile." Steve said deadpan.

Tony lost it, he howled. 

Clint came around the corner his head cocked and a knife palmed. He looked between the cackling loon and Steve.

"I broke him." Steve shrugged, "I referenced two B.T. Movies."

"B.T.?" Clint asked an eyebrow raised.

"Before Thaw."

That set Tony off into another fit of laughter.

"Okay. I'm just going to go find someone sane, like Bucky."

That sobered Tony up, "Hey I'm way more sane than him."

"Uhuh." Clint made for the door before whatever was in the air got to him to.

"Why are you using this app when Jarvis can do the same thing?" 

"To be normal? I love Jarvis and everything he can do and does for us. But it's nice to access things the same as everyone else. Even if it is on a phone that no one else in the world will ever own. Besides sometimes Jarvis knows me to well and doesn't branch out. Would he have suggested Nirvana to me?" 

Tony handed said phone back and gave a small little half grin, "Sure, no I get it. And no he probably wouldn't have." There was a lull for a few seconds before Tony said, "You know I uh, still have my music collection from college. Original format even. I could show you what we listened to in the 80's and the 90's." 

Steve smiled, "I'd like that." 

Tony tipped his head towards the kitchen, "Snacks and nostalgia?"

Steve followed and reached for a couple bottles of water. 

"Oh no. I said nostalgia." Tony pulled the bottles free and handed him three bottles each of Coke and Sprite. Then at the cupboards he pulled out bags of chips and cans of cheese. "Come on Rogers let me school you in old school jams."

Tony drug out a giant crate of cd's and mixed tapes from a storage room. Steve tried to help but got his hand slapped for the effort. "The only tape deck I have is in the penthouse. Grab the snacks."

Steve felt awful with the unbalanced load but he knew better than to offer his help again. He followed Tony to what looked like the penthouse library. 

One wall was windows looking out at the city. Two others had books floor to ceiling. The fourth had a fireplace and a comfortable configuration of coach and chairs and a stereo system. Tony set the case on a ottoman. Steve set the bottles on an outdated copy of a woman's magazine. He added the rest of the snacks to the table. 

"So I am trying to decide the best song to start you off with. This is an important decision. I could choose poorly and have you hate an entire genre of music. That just won't work."

"Tony it's not a life or death thing. I'm going to like some of it, dislike some of it, and be ambivalent to some of it." Steve said chuckling.

"Fine. Random it is." Tony reached into the cassettes, eyes closed and grabbed one. He turned to the stereo blindly searched for the eject button and smiled over his shoulder to Steve, eyes still closed when he heard the tray open. 

Steve chuckled again making sure it was load enough for Tony to hear. The man could be a ham when it suited him.

The first beat of the song played and Steve shook his head, he didn't recognize it. But then he jerked when Tony screamed, "No. No. Oh god I'm an idiot I have a brilliant idea." Tony mashed a button that turned out to be the stop and the voices quit. Tony turned around a huge grin on his face, his eyes sparkled with amusement and glee. 

Steve's stomach flipped. He was either in over his head or he was in over his head. He swallowed and asked with trepidation, "What?"

"I am a genius. We're going to watch them."

"Watch what?"

"Music videos. They started in the 80's. This is perfect." Tony said plopping down on the couch next to Steve. "Jarvis, play the first video ever." 

The TV flicked on and up popped five weirdly dressed people. Drums beating a staccato rhythm, then it changes and gets weirder. Everyone's suddenly in cheerleading outfits the girl singing about Mickey being fine. 

"This is the first video?" Steve asks a questioning eyebrow raised. The other eyebrow joining the first when the girl does the splits.

"Yep, supposedly. Isn't it awful? They had no idea what they were doing."

"No kidding. I mean come on. I know the amount of make up needed for the camera, but that's..." Steve just shook his head.

"Right." The three minute video thankfully ended, "even the song wasn't very good."

Steve smiled in agreement. 

"Okay Jarvis now the one that was a completely random pick but 100% apropos for our sleeping beauty over here."

Steve frowned. This time there was some lead up to the song, three boys dressed shabbily knock on the door of an overweight man's office. He tells them they only play rock and shuts the door in their face. He sort of knew that feeling. 

They knock again a second later with wigs and even more trashy clothes. Then the song starts and he knows the first three words, the guitar in the background, then the fourth word is sung and he smiles at Tony a half a laugh escaping. The bad camp goes on and the Beastie Boys start singing, or rapping as he's found out it's called, No Sleep Till Brooklyn. Steve understood most of the references in the song and guessed at the blatant meanings of the ones he didn't. His face blushes at the skimpy silver outfit the girl wears.

When it finished, Steve asked, "This is better than the last one?" 

"No not really. Just thought you'd get a kick out of the name. Oh wait, Jarvis... Walk This Way." Tony giggled, actually giggled.  


"Is that a guy?" Steve asks as Steven Tyler flashes across the screen.

"Oh yeah. You've seen his daughter. Just watch."

Steve frowns at the dog tags but watches the two bands battle on opposite sides of the wall. Then the bands are on the same side, one screaming and singing, one rapping. The beat was catchy and he could feel the reason it had been popular. 

"Steven is a huge showman. He still does shows like this thirty years later."

"Wow. So who's his daughter?"

"Liv Tyler, Arwen in the Lord of the Rings."

"Oh, wow. Um what's the saying, I didn't see that coming?"

Tony grinned, "No one did. I've known Liv since she was a kid. She's sweet. Alright my man, play VJ for us. Just random."

"Of course, Sir, I live for your happiness."

"Not mine Steve's." Tony grouched. "Oh good choice, your forgiven." Tony offered, the screen going blue, the words November Rain across it. "Alex was king." 

"How many of these guys do or did you know?" He asks, "Oh wow that's short." Steve can't help but comment on the front of the brides gown.

"All of them. Was in LA a lot then. That's actually Alex's girlfriend at the time. Oh Jarvis you need to do the whole band, album, song name thing. So this is November Rain, by Guns & Roses. The guy in the bandana is Alex Rose, the guitarist with the hat and all the hair? That's Slash. You'd be hard pressed to find a better guitarist, and the bastard can sing to." Tony tell Steve all about the people in the video. 

Steve starts to wonder how long the song is when Tony answers the question.

"This the long version J?"

"Yes sir."

"So this is like a ten minute long song. Unheard of at the time. Most didn't break five."

Steve nodded, the music changed and there was a funeral. "She didn't..."

"No. Not based on real life. Alex never married her. Okay um slight over ride on random, Knocking on Heaven's Door, G-n-R version."

Steve watched Slash play, heard Alex's voice in the background. "Do they ever make sense?"

"Rarely."

Steve pursed his lips in confusion.

"Back to random."

"Certainly."

"I hate you right now." Tony sighed, "this is what you play for him?" Tony shook his head. Girls Just Want to Have a Fun?!?!?

"The Captain has a broad range of musical tastes."

"But Cyndi? You know she's still mad at me."

Jarvis was curiously silent. 

"I accidentally insulted her mom." Tony sighed.

"You met her mom?"

"Yeah well that's her in the video. I don't even remember what I said, I was drunk." He though for a moment, "or high, or who knows maybe both. These were not great years for me. But you knew I wasn't exactly a sober person."

"Didn't know you'd used drugs though." Steve said quietly. 

Tony looked away, "Don't talk about that much."

The song ended and Jarvis, being the prick he is, played Kickstart My Heart next.

"Are you trying to make me feel like shit?" 

Steve looked over, Tony's face was sad, a tear shimmered before he sniffed and cleared his throat. "I was there the second time Nikki died." 

"The second time?"

"First time was in London. He over dosed on heroin. Bastard dealer, he didn't know what to do, though hitting him with a baseball bat would bring him back. Sort of did. I guess. He woke up in a dumpster because the guy panicked. Year later we're all at a party at Slash's and he does it again." Tony shook his head, "Got him in the ambulance but they declared it." 

Tony stood up and walked to the bar, "Yes I know, irony." He says as he pours a shot of scotch and downs it. 

"One of the medics was a huge Motley Crüe fan, wouldn't give up on him. Gave him two shots of adrenaline, straight to the heart." Tony points at the TV, then taps the glass were the reactor sits. "Not my favorite song, for more than one reason." The first part he says looking up directly into one of Jarvis cameras.

"Yes sir." 

Steve takes the glass out of Tony's hand and pulls him into a hug. "So maybe not random, maybe not videos. Hmm?" He steps back. "Just play what made you happy then."

"Not sure I even know." Tony pulled away from Steve and cleared his throat, "He made it. Cleaned up his act, clean and sober and all that. In a new band called Sixx Am. Did a whole album about his demons and recovery. It's good. He's radio DJ now to."

Steve heard the pride in Tony's voice, the gratefulness of not losing a friend to their own pain. 

"I was never as bad as Nikki or any of the guys. But a lot of that time is a blur. To much stress, dealing with taking over as CEO, designing, Obie." Tony said with a snort. "Not an excuse, just the reason I used."

"You stopped. You're here."

"Well stopped some of it." Tony took the glass back out of Steve's hand and set it in the sink, deliberately stepping away.

The song had long since ended. Screen going black, their reflection showing.

"Come on play something else." Steve edged.

"Sure. Oh one more video because I want to see the look on your face."

"Oh, sure?" Steve was afraid again. 

Tony didn't say anything, pulled out his phone and started typing. The screen flashed and large screws and gears flashed on the screen, shirtless men shuffled across the stage. 

"Oh that's a lot of naked chests." Steve stammered. "Oh God, what is she wearing?"

Tony laughed. "Just wait."

The video went on, Steve shook his head, obviously they forgot garters went under your clothes... 

"Did anybody loose an eye to that outfit?" Steve looked at the song information, Madonna, Express Yourself.

Tony howled. "This you needed to see. Cultural requirement. Oh I needed that after Nikki." Tony calmed down a little. But snickered when he saw Steve's still red face. "So's this one."

The TV cued up and black lace appeared. 

"Why do you like embarrassing me so much?" Steve asked, groaning. "Oh for crying out loud, Tony." The song changed to the course, "I want your sex? This is a cultural requirement?"

Tony smiled, "Yep. What's funny is a few years later, we find out that he would have preferred to do that video with all the naked chests from Madonna's video."

"He's gay?"

"Yep. Got caught in a prostitution sting in London, had to come out. He's a damn good kisser to, I've found out."

"Which girl told you that?" Steve asked flustered.

"Honestly, it was first hand experience." Tony said with a half a shoulder shrug.

"You're gay?" Steve was so glad his voice sounded casual, instead of pole axed like he felt.

"Bi." 

"You've never said anything." His voice soft again.

"Not always something to broadcast even now a days. Not illegal but not always accepted."

"I wouldn't have judged you. Neither would the others. Thor's the only one who might not understand."

"You haven't been up with him as late as I have. He understands." Tony said with a wink. 

"Oh, so you thought I wouldn't." It hurt a little that Tony thought Steve would be upset by his sexuality, or worse that maybe he thought Steve would turn against him.

"It doesn't bug you?" Tony asked sitting next to him on the couch again.

Steve shook his head. "No. Sort of hard to be prejudice against yourself." Steve shrugged, "I do understand not advertising it, but you shouldn't have to hide it in your own home."

"Uh same." Tony exclaims.

"Little harder for me." Steve smiled sadly. "There aren't a lot of people I'm attracted too to begin with. And the fame, and reputation. No one wants to sleep with Steve Rogers, they just want to be next to Captain America. And it's a pretty high pedestal to be out on. Bit hard to get off of with out committing suicide."

"Uh which kind are we talking about here, because I'm kinda afraid you're talking about the kind Bruce talked about the day we all met and not the career type."

"No Tony. I've never been in that much pain. Besides, I did try it once, didn't take remember?"

Tony stared at Steve, was he really just joking with him about crashing the plane? Had he really just... "Okay, this day keeps getting heavy."

"Music can be."

"Need fluffy. Jarvis, Hanson, STAT."

"Sir you forbade me from ever playing that again."

"Don't care forbade-ing overridden."

"That is not a word." 

"Shut it and play the song." 

"Audio or visual sir?"

"Ah visual so Steve can see how adorable they were."

"What are they ten?" Steve exclaimed as soon as they showed up on the screen.

"Yes and shush."

Steve watched the kids bounce, skate, and MMMPop around the screen and the tune stuck in his head. "I'm going to hate you later when I try to go to sleep."

"Oh yeah, that little ditty will be there for days."

Steve sighed and shook his head. 

"This one will stick to." And Tony keyed in another. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at the clothes but stayed silent. "She didn't just..."

"Yep said pissing the night away. Come on you were humming Cola, Mr. My Pussy Tastes Like Pepsi Cola." 

"Still. " 

Another song popped up when Tubthumpin finished and Steve watched a girl in a white dress cartwheel over two expensive looking cars. 

"Okay, I am not even hearing the songs. I'm just watching the video. How did you guys ever decide you like the music not the video?"

"We didn't." Tony laughed. "No these songs all played heavily on the radio. We'd hear them hundreds of times in a week. Tell the next big thing came out then that would get played to death."

Steve shook his head. He watched the girl writhe on the car, lean out of the window. "She's pretty I suppose." He offered.

"Tawny Kitaen is hot."

"George Michael was cuter." Steve shrugged.

"Rugged type huh?"

Steve kept silent. He'd never been able to say he had a type. He never could pin point this or that feature that drew him to someone. 

"Come on fess up." Tony pried. 

"I don't have a type. It's the person." He was trying not to blurt out that he'd always thought Howard was handsome. Tony would probably deck him. Tony had a sore spot when it came to Howard. 

"Ah. Pansexual. That's what they call it when you're attracted to the person for the person."

"Sure. Another label."

"Yeah we've gotten good at making them."

"I'm just a guy who enjoys certain people."

"Have you ever enjoyed people?" Tony asked his eyebrows wiggling with the bad pun.

"Not going to answer that."

"So no you've never been with someone."

"That's not what I said." Was Steve's rebuttal.

"But you didn't not say it."

"Are you two?"

"Sometime. Just ask Pepper." Tony grinned.

Steve shook his head. "Go back to just the music. I can't listen to it while I'm watching a video that has nothing to do with the song."

Tony chuckled, "Alright. I still say I'm brilliant."

"Of course you do."

Tony sighed and waved a hand at the music collection, "Make piles and we'll see what comes up."

Steve's face flushed at the innuendo. 

"That's not what I meant." Tony chuckled.

"I know." Steve tried to will away the heat but it lingered. He sat on the floor looking through the music, he knew judging a book by its cover was never good and guessed the same could be said about an album... But he did it anyways. There was a Metallica tape, he set it to the side, he'd heard them, he wasn't a fan. The Madonna tape was set in another pile, he could be a fan. He wasn't sure about the bands with names like REO Speedwagon and Flock of Seagulls. U2 he'd heard of, he like a few of their current song, so added that to the pile with Madonna. The Aerosmith went in that pile as well. He flipped over a cd of some band called Skid Row. He held it up in question.

"Their like Motley Crüe and Guns & Roses, so is Extreme, Rat, and Twisted Sister. Can't wait for you to come across that cover." Tony snickered.

Steve set the disk with the growing maybe pile. He looked up to see what Tony was doing to find the man just watching him. A confused look must have crossed his features because Tony just smiled and reached for one of the bottles of Coke. 

Looking again he found more, Talking Heads, something called Dexy's Midnight Runners, the Rat group Tony had mentioned and a tape with a faded signature on the case. He squinted and before he could make out the dedication it was snatched from his hand.

"No that's the one where Cyndi says she hates me. I knew it was around here somewhere." Tony explained taking the tape out of the case and handing the tape back to Steve.

Steve nodded once like he didn't think Tony was just a little bit crazy. He handed the tape back to Tony. "Play something while I look at all of this."

Tony got up and dropped the tape in. It picked up in the middle of a song, Tony sighed, "This is why everyone hates tapes. The had to be rewound or fast forwarded, there was never a quick way to do it either. Digital is so much more efficient."

"Original format was your idea." Steve pointed out dropping something called Styx in the maybe.

"It's the cultural experience. Though if I have to rewind one of these by hand with a damn pencil I'm canceling the experience part of this. That shit sucks."

Steve laughed, "You know we had reel to reels right? This is just a contained version. Ever drop one of those? Not great. They'd roll forever."

Tiny cringed, "Yeah dropped one of Howard's once. Wasn't a good idea. Was of you actually. The news reel were you had Carter's picture in your compass."

"Oh. I wish they'd have left that out. It got her in a bit of trouble. And she didn't have anything to do with it."

"Just be glad it was her's and not some guy's."

"Maybe? Wasn't really anyone at the time who'd caught my eye. Besides, they needed me to much, not sure they would have blue ticketed me. Maybe after the war."

"Howard would have fought for you either way."

Steve made a non-committal sound and dropped ZZ Top in the no thanks pile and slid Black Sabbath in as well.

Nodding to the growing no thanks, Tony said, "Hey that's all good music."

"It's things you still listen to. Loudly. I know that metal is not one I'm going to like."

"ZZ's not really metal."

"I've heard one or two. Haven't cared for them yet." Steve shrugged. Setting Queen in the maybe.

"Finally." Tony sighed as the tape stopped rewinding. "Should have just flipped it and fast forwarded." 

Steve shook his head, he was sure that made sense to Tony. 

"Is this the cover?" Steve asked holding up the Twisted Sister tape.

"Yep. Good ol' Dee Snyder. His hair still about that long but it's back in a pony tail or just down. The Hair Band days are over."

"Hair Bands?"

"What they called all those guys then. Because they had long hair and used as much hair spray as the girls. They've all pretty much cut their hair. And none of them use Aquanet anymore." Tony paused and added, "It's a hairspray company. The 80's was more about flash and showmanship than talent. These guys all have talent but they couldn't make it on just talent. You could have taken on the world without the serum, talent. But no one would let you until after, showmanship."

"Seems a waste of people's dreams."

"Life does that more than it doesn't."

Steve couldn't argue with that. 

For the next hour Steve an Tony say a listened to Cyndi Lauper and talked about nothing important. 

When the tape was over Steve chuckled lightly, "So no shuffle feature, completely linear."

"Mixed tapes, my man, we made mixed tapes. Liked someone, you sat and played one tape while recording on another. You'd have to figure out how many songs would fit on one side and plan every song."

"Sounds daunting."

Tony smiled, "Ah but for your love... was suppose to be worth it."

"Supposed to be? You never made one?"

"Sure but not to give to someone. I made them to listen to while driving or working."

Steve knew Tony's life had never include a long term relationship. He supposed that meant they weren't long enough to warrant the effort of a tape. He didn't say anything. 

"So who's up next?" 

Steve reached into the maybe pile and picked up what ever his fingers touched. He came out with the Twisted Sister cd.

"Honestly your probably not going to like them. Maybe a song or two is all. They are more metal than the others." Tony said before Steve could hand him the case.

"You can skip to the songs I might like though, right?"

"Yeah. Alright so maybe We're Not Gonna Take It. Uh, yeah think that's really about it." Tony cued up the song and let it play.

Steve listen to the song, he appreciated the message, but Tony was right the style wasn't really his taste. 

"Grab something else." Tony said popping the disk out. 

This time Steve looked at the stack. He still didn't know anything about the groups, but he found one with a beautiful black girl on the cover. He flipped over and looked at the titles as if it would help him.

"Oh yeah gimme that one." Tony said making a grabbing motion. 

"So I might like The Fugees?" Steve guessed. 

"This album yeah. Their first, maybe. I know there's a song on here you'll like though." 

Killin' Me Softly started and Tony knew it was a hit five words in. Steve was enthralled. He watched as Steve sat back against the couch and closed his eyes. Tony smiled, pleased that he could give Steve a song that moved him so quickly. He'd have to make a note to make sure Lauren got an invite to the next charity event. 

While Steve listen to the rest of the disk, on shuffle, Tony organized the maybe pile into what he though Steve would like from yes to uh wait what the heck was that? 

"Okay that first song..." Steve didn't even finish, Tony was already nodding his head. 

"Rest of the album is good but Killin' Me Softly, is the best. And that version isn't the best version. There's a live version, astronomically better."

"Not sure I want to hear it if it's that good." Steve joked. "Might ruin me for everything else."

"It could. Hey, I organized this a bit. I could be wrong on some of these so we'll have to see. There's more than one days worth of music though. There's no way we get through this." Tony pointed out. 

"I've got no plans for tomorrow night."

"Now you do." Tony smiled his signature smile. 

"Should we see if there's any food left? I don't think cheese in a can is going to do it for me." 

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it."

Steve smirked and shook his head. The future was still weird. He out right laughed when Tony snagged a can off the table flipped the top off one handed, tipped his head back and a bright yellow string of cheese landed on his tongue. 

"Come on its not nostalgia with out cheese in a can."

Steve sighed, "Fine." He reached for the can but Tony pulled it out of his reach.

Steve frowned in confusion. "Thought you wanted me to try it?"

"I do, sit down."

"I think I can figure out a pressurized nozzle, Tony." Steve laughed again, but sat down and tipped his head back like Tony had. He had the distinct feeling he was about to be hazed but let Tony have at him.

Tony debated between getting the cheese all over or just feeding it to Steve. He decided for the later. They'd had a good day. He didn't want to mess up a good night tomorrow by pissing Steve off. Tony tipped the can upside down and let a good sized dollop fall on to Steve's tongue. 

Steve tipped his head back, the smirk still there as he mushed the cheese around and tried to swallow it. After he finally managed it, he shook his head again. "That is some of the weirdest stuff ever, and I've eaten sea rations missing labels."

Tony laughed. "True. Very true. Should get you some space food. It's all freeze dried. Even the ice cream."

"Naw, I'm good." Steve said skeptically. 

The pair made it to the kitchen to find not much. They called out for a pizza after arguing about toppings. Tony, yes Canadian bacon and pineapple are acceptable toppings. Steve, Yes anchovies are as well then. They settled on a three cheese and an extra meat meat lovers.

They kept talking about music; concerts Tony was sober enough to remember being at, the girls in the USO tour who could sing, the couple who had music careers after. Steve had looked them up.

Tony dished on the music industry gossip from the years, payola, lip syncing scandals and other tidbits. Steve smiled and laughed along with Tony, slipping in scandals he remembered from before. When midnight hit they finally parted ways with plans to pick up after Steve visited Peggy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it dawned on my that I guessed badly at how long Cap has been out.
> 
> I said five years which would put this in 2017 with no Age Of Ultron. I'm completely fine with that, also no IM3. So just ignore it.  
> It's my cannon anyways so....

Peggy kept the smile soft. Steve didn't know he had a tell. His voice changed when he found someone attractive. Peggy had known during the war that Steve was open to both sexes. She'd seen the way he'd watch a particularly handsome solider walk by or a pretty WAC. She knew he didn't even notice he was doing it, but she had. The only time it had bothered her was the one time she walked in on him kissing Colonel Phillip's secretary. But after she calmed down it had dawned on her he wasn't kissing her back and well honestly, hadn't even been touching her, had in fact been trying hard not to touch her at all. 

She was happy for him. This century was better for him. "That's sounds wonderful."

"It was nice, we're going to listen to some more when you get tired of me."

"You mean when I just plain get tired."

"Never."

"You should go. There's no reason to watch an old woman like me sleep."

"I like watching you sleep." He smiled softly. "And that sounded incredibly creepy and not what I meant."

"Go. It's alright, I am rather tired." 

"Don't play coy with me. You're pushing me out the door."

"Of course. There is someone waiting for you, wanting to spend time with you. Someone you like."

"Peggy." Steve sighed.

"Yes dear?" Her smile bright belaying her claim to being tired.

"Tony can barely stand to be in the same room with me."

"But you're not arguing that you don't like him."

"I'm ignoring that, yes he's handsome. Just like his father."

"Howard? You never said anything." Peggy pushed.

"I didn't tell you about everybody. That wouldn't have been very gentlemanly."

"Oh pah. I saw you watch enough people to understand it could have very well been Montey instead of me."

"Oh god." Steve hid his face in his hands. "I was not that transparent."

"Only to me and probably Bucky. But we knew you best."

"He never said anything to me."

"It wasn't something he would have, not then." Peggy patted his hand.

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course not dear. Though I do know Tony had a crush on you for years." 

Steve's head jerk up, his face startled, "What?"

Peggy chuckled. "He had posters of you plastered all over his room for years. Had several of your action figures as well."

"He never said anything." Steve whispered.

"How do you tell your childhood hero that they were your childhood hero? Especially when they are now older than the hero?"

"That doesn't mean it was a crush." Steve tried to refute.

Peggy had a secret. Well it was Tony's secret but she still carried it. Tony didn't even know she knew. She'd went to retrieve Tony for dinner one night at Howard's, and found a then 15 year old Tony, in the bathroom, the distinctive sound of flesh, hitched breath and a strangled Captain called out. 

She'd managed to make it out of Tony's room and a good bit down the hall before she laughed. It had been twenty years since she had last seen Steve's face, since she'd kissed him getting into Schmidt's plane. She had her husband, her own children, slightly younger than Tony. 

She got her composure back, making sure enough time had past that Tony should have had his back, before she came back up the hall calling out to him.

Tony rushed out of the bathroom, red faced and stammering. She'd smiled softly and told him it was time for dinner. 

"Trust me, it was a crush."

"Doesn't mean it's still there. He's 45."

"Age is meaningless to Tony. It has since he skipped his first grade."

"Do you expect me to ask him about it?" 

"No I expect you to hide like you always have." She challenged.

"I've never hid from anything." 

"Except your feelings for someone. You always expect to be turned away."

"Always was." Steve whispered. He was starting to wish he'd taken her up on the offer to leave. 

"And they were always stupid. Don't share in their bad judgment." Peggy answered sternly. 

"Alright. You'll just keep at me until I do something anyways."

"Of course I will. Until I forget." She joked at her own illness. 

"You never forget for long." 

"Go. Convincing you to have sex is tiring."

Steve flashed red. Why did everyone try so hard to make him blush? He kissed her goodbye, his face still warm.

&&&

It took him most if the hour to make it back to the tower. He made a few stops, mostly to delay talking to Tony. Steve had a pretty good guess what made Peggy think Tony had liked him. The grin she had was a little to much for something as simple as posters and action figures. And let's face it,15 year old bisexual Tony...

But he still had the guilt of being attracted to Howard. It's not like there were many people he could talk to about that. Peggy was the only one left who even knew Howard. No that wasn't true. Fury had, but there was no way Steve was going to talk to the Director about that. 

Steve finally gave in and went up to his room. He dropped the few things he'd bought trying to avoid the tower on his couch and dropped next to them.

"Is there something I can help with Captain?" Jarvis asked.

"No Jarvis. I doubt it."

"I'm a very good listener." 

"Are you playing shrink, Jarvis?"

"If the needs must. Sir has bounced ideas off me for years." Jarvis offered.

"Fine let me ask you a question first."

"Of course."

"Did Tony have a crush on me as a kid?"

There was a long pause before Jarvis spoke, "Sir has made no mention of it to me directly."

"Is that your way of getting around a protocol to say that he's talked about it with someone where you could here him."

"Precisely."

"Was the conversation had since I was found?"

Another pause, Steve assumed it was because Jarvis was trying to circumvent another protocol.

"Yes."

"Since I moved in?" Steve asked this time with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"It would be best if you asked a certain CEO."

Steve tried to remember if Pepper was made CEO before or after he was found, "Would she answer me?"

"She would."

"What is Tony up to?"

"Sir is currently rewriting the security code for the helicarriers. He should however be forced to take a break as I have found two errors in the list three hundred lines of code."

"How many lines of code had he written?" Steve asked. 

"Sir has written 900 lines of code since you left this morning."

"Is that a lot?"

"It is excessive, even for Sir."

Steve changed into some more comfortable clothes and went to save the inventor from his zone.

"What would be an appropriate meal to order for more nostalgia?"

"I'll handle it, Captain."

Steve keyed in his code for the lab and found Tony hunched over keyboard, five coffee cups scattered around.

"Has he eaten yet today Jarvis?"

"He can hear you." Tony answered before Jarvis did.

Steve countered with, "And neither of you have answered my question."

"No, Sir has not eaten since your dinner last night."

Steve walked over to Tony, "Jarvis save everything and lock it up."

"No don't do that. I'm almost done." Tony shouted.

"Almost, as in minutes or hours?" Steve glared. 

Tony sagged, almost as in about a day, "Fine."

Steve nodded and grabbed Tony by the arm, and pulled him from the lab.

"I can walk on my own ya know?"

"Don't trust you not to run yourself ragged over this. It can wait until morning."

"Yes dad." Tony said in a snotty voice.

Steve stopped, sighing heavily. Screw it, he thought. He turned around a looked at Tony. "I'm not your dad, yes I knew him and yes I thought he was handsome, but I think you're cuter." Then he stepped in and kissed Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songs/albums in the chapter listed in order of appearance:  
> (Def Leppard) Pyromania  
> (U2) Joshua Tree  
> (Nirvana) Muddy Banks of the Wishkah  
> (TLC) CRAZYSEXYCOOL  
> (Whitney Huston) The Bodyguard soundtrack  
> (Huey Lewis and The News) Picture This

Tony was startled by the statement, all parts, and the kiss. He was startled enough, he didn't respond to the kiss until Steve started to pull away. Tony reached out and held onto Steve's shoulders. It was Steve that pulled Tony the last few inches so their bodies were flush, then he let Tony lead the kiss. 

The closest he'd come to "enjoying people" was a few kisses and a quick heart pounding trip to a club on the other side of town after losing his SHIELD tails. He'd only been awake a few months, so he was not an Avenger yet, no one else would know him. He'd gone in looked around and found a pretty strawberry blonde who'd all but climbed him when Steve had walked his direction. Mari, pronounced mar like a marker he was told, dropped to his knees and had Steve's jeans open before Steve could comprehend what the kid was doing. It was the first and last and only time he'd come with someone touching him. 

He was sure that wasn't going to change today. He broke the kiss, leaned back so he could look at Tony. "That was an invitation to maybe to start something, but not tonight." Steve face was soft but red as usual.

Tony leaned back in and kissed his jawline, "So I was right."

"Mostly. Once, think you'd call him a twink." Steve shrugged. "Was to scared to try to get a last name let alone a number."

"You fucked a twink?" Tony's voice high in surprise.

"No." Steve ducked his head, ran a hand over his neck. "Look can we go..." He waved a hand towards Tony's elevator. 

"Yeah, sure."

Once the penthouse Steve dropped heavily onto the couch. "I, you, just, crap."

"Well that cleared up a lot." Tony chuckled setting down next to Steve. "I?"

"I am shy." Steve thought out each word. "You know that."

"I would have just gone with reserved." Tony offered.

Steve shrugged. "I can put on a show, like you. You're not as much flash as you show."

Tony smirked, "You've found my secret."

"But when it comes to se-stuff, I can't. I've kissed three people. Two during the war and about five minutes ago."

"So no kissing the twink?"

Steve shook his head, "Mari, and yes, I know, not his real name, didn't give me a chance. I don't even know what I was going to do. Or even if I was going to do anything. He got me into a dark spot and dropped to his knees, took my zipper down with him."

Tony could picture it, sweet shy stammering Steve, all brawny now, being pushed around by someone who was likely no bigger than he was before the serum, "He could smell the fear on you. Didn't want you getting away before he could go down on you."

Steve buried his face in his hands. "Not ashamed, but not proud of it either."

"It was what it was. No judgments from me, as if I'd have a leg to stand on anyway. There are sex tapes of me. And I don't know half their names made up or real. Though Mari, kinda nice."

Steve laughed.

Tony cleared his throat, "So Howard, huh?"

Steve groaned, "So Howard."

"Try anything?" Tony asked, with a scrunched up face.

"God no." Steve laughed, "Tony, I thought he was handsome, but that was it. He chased every skirt he saw including Peggy's. I didn't, I don't, crap. I'm stuttering again, back to the being shy again. I have a hard time talking to the people I'm attracted to. You and Peggy are about the only people I've been able to say more than ten words to. The touring taught me how to fake it, but I couldn't fake this part."

"Because you're honest."

"Sirs? Dinner has arrived." Jarvis broke in.

"What are we eating?" Tony asked.

Steve shrugged and answered, "Jarvis said he knew what to order." Steve got up and waited for the elevator to open. On the floor were several bags from Taco Bell. 

Tony laughed. "Yo quiero Taco Bell, Jarvis?"

"Demolition Man, sir." Jarvis corrected.

"As fitting as No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn."

"Still culturally impaired." Steve said, setting the bags on the coffee table. 

"Both are tied up in movies," Tony explained, "the Spanish was a campaign in the late nineties with a little chihuahua, and then when the movie Godzilla was remade and the dog tries to catch the "lizard". The second, a cop gets sent into cryo-rehab after a bad guy kills a bunch of people and he gets blamed. Bad guy gets out after being trained in all kinds of bad bad guy stuff. The future doesn't know how to deal with him so they defrost naughty cop."

"Yeah I can see the connection to me, what does it have to do with the food?"

"Taco Bell is the only restaurant to make it through the upheaval in the movie. It's super trendy and posh. It was a huge joke at the time."

Steve tried to ignore the correlation between the bad guy and Bucky, "Ah."

Tony drops the first six CDs in the changer and hits the random shuffle. "So we have here, Def Leppard, U2, Nirvana, TLC, Whitney Huston, and Huey Lewis and The News. I will not claim the Whitney Cd."

"She died just after I was found." Steve remembered.

"Yeah. We'll skip the whole it's Bobby's fault discussion." Tony said sitting next to Steve, pulling a bag of tacos over to him. "Oh hey, Jarvis you know what makes this even better?" 

"No, Sir."

"Either Seagrams or Bartel and James."

"Of course sir."

"Wine coolers. I know you don't drink, but no one drank them to get drunk anyways. It was just the thing to drink."

"Like eating canned cheese?"

"See you're learning." Tony smiled, patting Steve's leg.

It wasn't long before the elevator opened again four cartons sitting on the floor again. Tony retrieved them this time. "Hmm they've changed a bit. To be expected I guess. Little surprised they even still exist." He set one in front of Steve another in front of him and the other two next to the food. "Don't expect them to taste like anything recognizable." Tony warned before taking one claiming to be a Fuzzy Navel.

The pair sat munching crunchy tacos and drinking the equivalent to adult kool-aide, talking about nothing in general. When the first Def Leppard song played Tony made a sound that made Steve think he was chocking for a second.

"Music tidbit again." Tony said after he finally swallowed the bite he'd just taken, "The drummer, he's only got one arm."

"He's good." Steve said amazed. 

"Yeah wrecked his 'Vette. The band stopped everything while he was in rehab, and never gave up on him. Waited for him to relearn how to play so they could make this album and tour. He's got a special drum set that he uses peddles for, plays barefoot."

"Nice to know they stuck by him." Steve remembered fighting Bucky. The Commando's would have done the same for Bucky, if they're know he'd survive the fall.

"Hey stop with the guilt." Tony recognized Steve's 'I feel like shit about Barnes' face.

"Sorry." Steve shrugged.

"No one had anyway of knowing. And you and Sam will find him."

Steve didn't know what to say, so he just ate another taco.

The next song, Steve knew was Nirvana, recognizing Kurt Cobain's voice. "I haven't heard this song before."

"It's their Muddy Banks of the Wishkah album."

"What is a Wishkah?" Steve asked.

"Name of the river that runs through Cobain's hometown. Grew up in Aberdeen, Washington."

"That's nice that he remembered it after he became famous."

"Oh he never went back. Stayed in Seattle. Died there. That was another one of those are you kidding me moments in music history. The poor VJ's, they told the world about so many deaths." 

"Hm, this isn't his best work." Steve commented.

"Nope."

The next song cued up and Steve sat back waiting for the song to begin. There was two dj's talking about a video being shot in downtown L.A. Then there's audio of what he assumes is a city official telling them no, then the music starts, he can here can here the crowd cheering in the background.

"I missed this one by about ten minutes." Tony says, "was headed that way when they shut them down. U2 hadn't planned to have that many people there. There was a few rumors that one of the crew leaked it to get people there. The video is pieced together from different camera angles. I'll show it to you later."

Steve nodded, he drank something very purple with a the title of Grape Fizz. It didn't taste very grape to him. The song was good, he was sure he'd add U2 to his list. The rest of the day went the same. Tony would tell him some bit about the group, or a specific song. Steve saw the sadness creep back into Tony's eyes when he talked about Left-eye and her death when the song Waterfall started. Steve reached out and set his hand on Tony's thigh. Tony smiled and set his hand on top of Steve's, he told Steve about the time she had set her bathtub on fire that ended up being big enough to engulf the house. Talked about the group getting screwed over so much that they had to file bankruptcy. "No one thinks about all the people who are between them and their favorite artist. It's no joke when they say I'll have my people call your people."

"How many times have you used that one?" Steve asked with a sad smile.

"A lot. But sometimes not enough." 

"No people here." Steve said, for no reason he could think of.

Tony shook his head, "Nope. You don't have people, you have Fury."

"I'll pass on sending people to him. I want people to live."

Tony laughed. When he stopped he leaned forward, "Can I kiss you again?"

Steve could only nod. 

It was as good as the first, though the tacos and wine coolers had changed Tony's flavor Steve still found it. The music became nothing but background sounds, even the feeling of the couch cushion on his shoulders didn't really register in the way it should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like to end the chapter with these two kissing.  
> I hadn't planned on sex in this one but I also apparently can't keep these to from screwing in my stories. So I will most likely be changing the rating level from mature to explicit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songs/albums in the chapter listed in order of appearance:
> 
> Cop Killer (Body Count/Ice-T)  
> Janie's Git A Gun (Areosmith) mentioned  
> Jeramy (Pearl Jam) mentioned  
> I'm Too Sexy (Right Side Fred)  
> Gonna Make You Sweat (C&C Music Factory)  
> Linger (The Cranbarries)  
> More Than Words (Extreme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Steve's age/s, try and go with my late night math. I think it should be right. But it was figured out at around 2 in the morning. And when I set this up I sort of leap frogged in to 2017 on accident. Avengers happened in 2012 and Steve said it'd been five years...soooooo yeah.

Steve was the one to finally break the kiss, even his super solider lungs needed air.

"You are so cute sometimes." Tony sighed, sitting up and moving back to his end of the couch. It took him about two seconds before he stood up and adjusted his jeans. Steve would have laughed but he was about to do the same thing. "Sure we can't move- nope never mind." Tony watched Steve go still. "Bad idea."

"No not bad, just fast." Steve corrected.

"Fine, next batch of music. You know there's other decades of music we could listen to. Seven of them even. Might take us awhile."

"Lot of time to be in each other's pockets." Steve explained.

"True but if you're in mine, might keep me from, ya know, making a mess or something. And lots of decades means not to fast."

"Not goin' anywhere." Steve offered.

"I got nowhere to be." Tony dropped a tape in the deck and six more CDs. "So I'm going to play one song, but it's a cultural education thing again. Don't get mad."

"Tony."

"No it's a piece of history and ends up being ironic to."

The song started and Steve knew he wasn't going to like it, it was loud and harsh, but the first words... well sung was the wrong word, had him glaring at Tony. "Why do you have a tape with a song about killing police?"

"Single on cd actually. Forgot it was there. And I have it because it was history. The song is one of the songs that spurred the rating system, there was a huge freedom of speech debate around it. The band said this was a protest, came out around the time of Rodney King beating. Everybody was upset, then the L.A. riots and everybody was scared. You ready for the irony part now?"

"Sure, if you turn it off. Protests or not, that's not really something I ever want to hear again."

"See even _you_ can't say it was wrong because it's a freedom of speech thing." Tony smirked.

Steve shook his head.

"The irony is Ice-T, the lead singer, also became an actor and plays a cop on Law & Order. The special victims one."

"This century is so weird."

"Well technically that was last-" Tony ducked the couch pillow thrown at him. "Hey I told you it was education again."

"Yeah you did. There any _others_ I should know about?" Steve sighed.

"No, well there's the time Sinead O'Connor tore up a picture of the pope but that wasn't really a music thing it was a Saturday Night Live thing. But for music I think this is the worst if it. Maybe one or two others now that I think about it, but I don't have them on hand." Tony thought of _Janie's Got a Gun_ and Pearl Jam's _Jeremy_. Both cd's had been lost and he'd never replaced them.

"Thank you. So something not inflammatory please?"

"I got you covered, Cap." Tony popped the cd out dropped into its case and flung it back into the crate.

"I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me..."

Steve groaned and flopped back on to the couch. He listened to the horrible song and just knew it was going to stick in his head. "I hate you right now, Stark."

"Na, just a mild dislike." Tony laughed. He decided he'd had enough kool-aide and it was time for a real drink. He poured a shot of vodka and downed it, then he poured a second over ice and waited to see what would play next.

"His cat, seriously?" Steve asked.

"Oh he's just to sexy."

"Is he?"

"No not really. He's bi, though so you'd have a shot."

Steve barked out a laugh, "No I think I already have enough divas to deal with around here."

Tony was really starting to love that sound. He could already tell he loved seeing Steve relaxed and smiling.

"Oh thank God, heck thank Thor, that's over." Steve shook his head.

"So Right Said Fred isn't going on your list?"

"Uh no." He looked at Tony like was crazier than usual.

Tony loved the non-lethal version of Steve's glare. "Didn't think so, but it was fun to watch your face." The player moved to a new cd so there was a delay. The sound of Martha Walsh's voice crying out for Everybody Dance Now had Tony smiling. He'd had just enough alcohol to do just that. He danced in ways he hadn't since the song had been released. The sound of Steve's laugher was enough encouragement to continue. When the song finished he moaned, he was going to be sore in the morning.

"You are to cute sometimes." Steve repeated Tony's words, his smile lighting up his whole face.

"Thank you, thank you. I'd bow but I'm not entirely certain I'd make it back up. To many years since I've done that kinda thing." Tony didn't bother to mention the part where he most likely hadn't been sober.

"Least you've done that." Steve said a sad smile on his lips again.

That broke Tony heart a little. He stood back up, admittedly a little slow, and picked up a case from the maybe pile. He stopped The Cranberries's _Linger_ and put in the cd, cueing a specific song. "Jarvis don't let it start yet."

"Certainly, sir."

Steve had his confused look again. Tony stood in front of him with his hand out. "Will you dance with me?"

"Tony." Steve's face started to edge toward his upset/disappointed/angry face.

"I'm serious." Tony said, moving his hand lower, "Please dance with me. It is a slow song. No need for anything but going in a circle. We called it the prom shuffle. Most people never learned how to dance. So high school dances were more a reason to hold the person you had the hots for than dance steps."

Steve was a little leery but the expression on Tony's face was so sincere he put his hand in Tony's and stood up. Tony walked them behind the couch and stepped into Steve's space, he wrapped his hands around Steve's waist, "Put your hands on my waist or my shoulders."

Steve shrugged and put his hands on Tony's shoulders. Tony chuckled.

"No like this." Then Tony moved his hands, and dropped his forearms on Steve's shoulders, it was a bit awkward since he was shorter than Steve.

"Oh. You said my hands." Steve could feel his face going red.

"You're right, I did. So just follow me, there's not really any steps, just sort of shuffling." Tony moved them slowly in the way of junior high and high schoolers everywhere. Steve followed along fine. In the third circle Tony asked Jarvis to start the song.

The soft sounds of a guitar played, a thump, more notes. It was pretty, then a man's voice started singing,

"Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say  
But if you only knew...."

Steve stopped hearing the words, he looked into Tony's eyes. They were light brown, just like he'd always known, but this close, with the lights low, Steve saw the flecks of dark brown, the streaks of warm mahogany. He watched as Tony's irises expanded, watched as the brown receded and gave way to the black as their movements became more in sync and they brushed closer to each other. Steve closed his eyes and listened to the words this time.

"What would you do?  
If my heart  
Was torn in two  
More than words  
To show you feel  
That your love  
For me is real  
What would you say  
If I took  
Those words away  
Then you couldn't  
Make things new,  
Just by saying  
"I love you"  
More than words,  
More than words...

Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you  
And make you understand  
All you have to do  
Is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands."

Steve felt Tony move again and felt a hand trace his arm and curl around his hand. Then he felt Tony slip even closer, his chest flush against his, Steve laid his head on Tony's. He heard the soft chuckle.

"And touch me  
Hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever  
Needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't  
Have to say  
That you love me  
Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you."

The song played on but Steve stopped moving, he looked back into Tony's eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if your heart was torn in two," then Steve added, "more than it already is. But I doubt I'd ever be able to listen to another piece of music without thinking of you if you weren't here."

"Not going anywhere." Tony reached a hand behinds Steve's head and kissed him again. "Not going anywhere."

Steve felt amazing, he'd danced for the first time, he'd kissed someone he was starting to care deeply about. He wanted to chase this feeling all night but the empty feeling from the club kept him from pushing.

Tony stepped back. "I think the next gala should be high school themed. Costumed, dress from the era you graduated. I'm calling Pepper tomorrow. Music will be the top five from every graduation year of people who RSVP."

"I shouldn't go then. Big band's not that great for people who didn't grow up with it."

Tony stared then snapped his jaw shut. "Are you kidding there's a huge rockabilly movement. Girls are wearing their hair in Victory Rolls and man, no way. You have to see it."

Steve nodded, he'd do that if Tony asked.

Tony nudged Steve back around the couch and down on to it. "Start the rest Jarvis."

Jarvis remained silent, but the room did not. The Cranberries started again. Steve wasn't sure who played next because Tony had sat down next to him and they kissed, and they didn't stop until the music did hours later.

It hadn't been dark yet when they danced, now the penthouse windows were dark with lights showing through a layer of fog that had appeared.

"Jarvis what time is it?" Steve asked.

"It is currently 12:27 in the morning."

Steve coughed as he realized they been kissing for five hours. Tony laughed, "Three firsts, one night. First kiss, first dance, first marathon make out session. We've reverted to high schoolers."

Steve smiled, his lips felt bruised and his chin raw from Tony's beard. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope. I'll tell you something though." Tony answered. He knew they'd started kissing sitting up next to each other and he knew at one point he'd been laying on the couch but now he was laying on his side with a very close up look at Steve's face. "There were two first for me two."

Steve would have tipped is head to go with confused look but there was no where to tip it.

"I never went to any dances. Was to busy being smart in high school. And I was so much younger than everyone else. Well that didn't really matter. I got laid enough even though I was jailbait." Tony reach up and traced Steve swollen lip, "and I've never spent more than a few minutes kissing anyone." He admitted softly.

Steve kissed Tony's finger tip. He felt incredible. He felt a little silly acting like a teenager, but he'd never gotten a chance to act like one before, not with being sick for most of it. It was true without the ice he'd 103, instead he was mentally and physically 33. Still young enough to do a few crazy things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is Tony and makes what he could buy  
> But then he wouldn't be Tony and it wouldn't be nearly as amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus on this story.   
> It stalled out.   
> Here is a shorty for you all.  
> Enjoy  
> I have a new band that the boys will fall in love with curtesy of my son.   
> And I promise the high school themed party will happen.

Even though he wanted to be crazy he wasn't quite ready for it. He reached up and moved Tony's hand to his cheek. Then he leaned forward and kissed Tony's lips. "One of us needs to be the responsible one, good night Tony. Let me know when you're ready for a break tomorrow."

Tony nodded, glassy eyed as Steve left. Once the door closed he flung himself backwards and sprawled across the couch. "I feel like I'm, wait I don't know what I feel like. I've never felt like this. Not even with Pepper."

"If I may sir, you've never felt like this because you have always chased the end game so to speak, not the game itself."

"Translation, I'm a slut who slept with everyone right away."

"I would never have worded it like that." Jarvis's voice came through softly.

"No but I can. I have no illusions about my past behavior. I was always surprised Pepper even started a relationship with me, let alone stayed in one. I can do slow, right. No yes, I can do slow."

"I have every faith in you, Sir." 

"Bring up the code from earlier. To wired to sleep right now." 

There was a few seconds before Jarvis complied. He calculated a 60% chance Tony would change his mind if he did. It seemed the 40% was stronger than usual tonight.

Tony worked for about three hours before he gave in and crawled into his bed. As he drifted off he thought of the perfect song to start the next set off with.

When he woke up it was around nine, "Jarvis, tell me I have Born In The USA."

"I am unable to comply." 

"Crap. No Springsteen?"

"No, Sir."

"Fix that, Steve needs it."

"Original format?"

"No, just download. He won't know." Tony felt a tiny bit guilty, but he had given Steve the experience of CDs and tapes, this was about a specific person's music. 

It turned out that Steve wasn't going to get to hear the music for about a week, he was heading out with Natasha the next morning for a raid on Hydra. 

Tony was disappointed but he understood. Instead he used the time Steve was at the briefing and planning to make Steve a present. He managed to barely finish it and get in stowed In Steve's bag before the captain was telling him goodbye. 

It was a long flight and Steve reached into his bag to grab the book he'd been reading on Supreme Court rulings over the years, but his hand bumped into something unfamiliar. He opened the bag further and saw a medium sized box. 

"What's that?" Natasha's voice carried from the other side of he plane. 

"Don't know," he set the box in his lap and smiled, Tony's scrawl peeking out from the folded paper taped to the corner.   
'To help with the project', it read. Steve opened the paper realizing it was actually blue print paper. Inside the box was several cases similar to the tape cassette cases he'd seen recently and a sleek gold and red box. It took him a minute but he realized it was a tape deck.

"Did Stark make you a tape player?"

"I think so," there was something curling out of the lid. He pulled it free and read the note. 'Couldn't let your education fall behind. Here's your homework. Listen to this one first.'

"He made you tapes? Why? Digital is more his style." Natasha continued her questions. 

"We started listening to a bunch of his collection from college the other day. All cd's and tapes. Guess he didn't want me to fall behind." He handed her the note. He found headphones dropped over the tapes in the box and put them in, of course they were so comfortable he knew he would forget they were there. He saw Nat hand the note back. He set it inside the box with the other tapes before he pressed the bright gold play button.

Tony's voice almost started him, "Hey big guy, couldn't let you leave for a week with no tunes. Hope you like the mix I've got going here. I promise i didn't sneak in any cultural education songs. I'll leave those for when your hear and I can explain them. And see the look on your face." Steve smaller an diet his head drop back against the bulkhead. 

Drums started and a keyboard it was a bit catchy, then the lyrics started, the man's voice was a bit gruff but good. And then Steve laughed, sat forward doubled over and laughed. The music paused for a second and Tony's voice filtered through again. "I wanted to see your face with this one but I'll just have to live with sending Captain America off with a kiss and Bruce Springsteen. Enjoy, be careful, and get back here so you can tell me what you think of this. By the way the screen will tell you song title, album title, and singer slash band. There is a handy thumbs up button tied into you Pandora account so it will play for you the next time you use it." Tony's voice faded out and the song picked backup.   
Steve shook his head and leaned back again. He felt a hand on his knee and looked over, Nat had changed seats and next to him. Steve found the pause button and pulled a speaker loose.

"Did Tony make you a bunch of mixed tapes?"

"Yep, and apparently a one of a kind player." He turned it so the screen was facing up and the song information showed. 

Natasha saw the song and laughed. "He hadn't played that one yet?"

"Naw I'm guessing he thought of after we went to bed last night."

Nat caught the slight sigh in Steve's voice, filing it away for when they weren't surrounded by agents. She smiled and nodded. "Surprised none of us thought of it sooner."

Steve shrugged and put the speaker back in returning to his original position. He felt Nat's should brush his as she did the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I've got all the trivia bits right but if I fubared something let me know. I'll fix it. 
> 
> Plot bunnies suck some times.


End file.
